Nonexistent Love Until Now
by TomFeltonzBride
Summary: Hermione Granger is sick of the way her parents treat her! So she does the only thing plausible! She runs away. While attempting to run away, she finds a man with a knife protruding out of his side. she tries to help him but it doesn't work. Now, a month
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:

Nonexistent love-Until now

SUMMARY:

Hermione is sick and tired of the way her parents treat her, so she runs away. While she's on the run, she finds a man with a knife sticking out from his side. She tried to help him, so she took the knife out of his side, went to a neighbors house, dialed for the police, and left. A few days later, the cops are out looking for her. They find her prints on the weapon. She knows she's innocent, but nobody seems to believe her, amazingly enough only one person tries to help her. This is another Draco Hermione fic… but there is something different about this one…read to find out! (This is part one of the 'steps to true love' trilogy…)

AUTHOR:

TOMFELTONZBRIDE

NONEXISTENT LOVE-UNTIL NOW

CH 1. Hermione's summer

Hermione was sitting on her blue-sheeted futon bed when her mother came knocking on her room door.

"Come in.," she said.

"Dear, Jessica is downstairs."

"Okay. I'll be right down."

Hermione was just finishing up her rather long Potions homework from Snape that required a two-foot long essay on the uses of Priviann Korklas Powder. (A/N: I made that up! Lol)

Jessica was a girl who just moved in next-door about a week ago, and her mother just keeps on telling her to go and 'play' with her. Time and time again she keeps telling her that she has homework to do and that she doesn't 'play' any more with 'little' children, although Jessica is only a year younger.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Claire Granger told her one-day. "You've changed haven't you? You'd have loved to go outside and play with children your age. And now you're being selfish and inside all the time!"

It's not her fault she wanted to finish her homework before the summer holiday ended! For goodness sake! She wasn't Harry or Ron! By the way, they haven't written back…any ways, the only reason why she didn't argue this time with her mother was because they had made a deal. After the first month is over, Hermione was allowed to go to Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer.

"Hi Hermione!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Hi Jessica."

"Oh, Hermione you know you can call me Jessie! Can I call you Herms, or 'Mione?"

"No, I like the name Hermione." She said in a dull tone

"Oh." She said and her face fell.

God this girl acts like a friggin five year old! When will she grow up! She's supposed to be 15!

I mean, all in all Jessica was okay, and her mom was really sweet.

"Hi Mrs. Simms." Said Hermione when Jessica dragged her into her home.

"Oh, hello dear, nice seeing you again! I'm sorry but I have to run to work for just a minute, but I'll be back in a few!" Mrs. Simms said. "Bye bye pumpkin, I'll be right back, you have my cell and beeper number if any thing goes wrong, okay baby? Be a good girl and be quiet and don't wake daddy!" she cooed.

Geez, no wonder Jessica still acts like a friggin baby! Her parents still treat her as one… UH! This is making me sick! Can I go home NOW? COME ON MOM, JUST CALL AND SAY THAT I'M NEEDED AT HOME! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!

"Listen, Jessica."

"It's JESSIE!" Jessie said.

"Jessie, I have to go home, I have to finish my homework."

"You have homework for summer? Merlin, I couldn't handle that!" she said with a sigh.

"Well, it's not that b- wait, did you just say Merlin?" Hermione asked. The only people she knew that said that were either witches or wizards.

"Huh? Uh… um… no?" she said with a slight chuckle. "Well, I guess you have homework, call me later, bye!" she said shoving her out of the side door.

_Okay, I wonder what that was all about! _ Thought Hermione.

Wow, that was so close! She just CAN'T find out my secret, she probably already thinks I'm an annoying little brat who acts like a five year old! Thought Jessica. Just be careful!

Back home Hermione tried to finish her Transfiguration essay she got from McGonagall that she didn't have time to finish since she was more worried about Snape than McGonagall. She was looking something up in a book when she saw the word _change._ That made her go into what she called 'thinking mode'. When she stopped what she was doing and concentrated hard on something. _Why did I start changing? I mean my attitude is just horribly rude! I can't even stand it myself! Sorry mum. I'll try to change into a more of what Claire called ' a smart daughter, but with style.' Hermione's older sister, Rosalyn, was not a witch but she was very smart and had very good style. Sometimes Hermione even thinks her mother wanted her to be **more like Rosie** well,_ _guess what! I'm Hermione! But I guess I _could _start 'looking like a girl' but where do I start? I could NEVER get any kind of advise or tips from Harry or Ron. Well, I guess it's off to Diagon Alley!_

"Mum, I need to go to Diagon Alley today! Okay?"

"Sure honey, I just need to take a shower." Her mum answered.

"No, it's okay mum, I can go by myself. I'm just buying a few clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well, okay, have fun!"

Hermione took a cab all the way to where she was supposed to tap the brick wall behind the leaky cauldron. When she finally got in, she noticed that there were a lot of people here. _Must be some sort of a sale or something_. She mused. She heard a faint 'pop' right before she stumbled across a very pretty necklace that was just lying on the ground. With it, came a rather long note. And it said: To the receiver of this ancient necklace; it is yours to keep. As long as you wear it at all times. The reason being is I have to believe that you found this necklace because you are my match. My true match that will live with me to the day I die. You see my father has betrothed me with a person that I despise. And I believe he did this because I disobeyed him on a rather funny thing. Well at least he didn't think so. So I made a rather complicated potion that is on the necklace and will find my one true soul mate. I will not find out who you are unless you know who I am and you have to find a way to tell me. I do not know who you are, or when or where you will get this note and necklace. I am not allowed to give you clues as to where I am or who I am. Just know that I will be waiting for you.

Hmm… interesting. But that strikes me as odd. I have a soul mate? At my age? I don't think so. Maybe this is some sort of trick, or a sick joke…. OMG! Am I that stupid? **DUH! **There's only one answer!

"Ha ha ha, that was funny Harry, Ron, you can come out now."

She waited but nobody came out of hiding. _This is really weird. _"Oh!" she gasped as she realized something._ Maybe some death eater put this in my path, because I sure as hell would have seen it a second before I stepped on it. But then, I did hear a faint 'pop'. But that could have been the death eater. Grrr! This is so confusing! May be I am someone's soul mate. I will take this home and examine it further._ She finally decided.

She walked in to the bookstore and bought about 10 books on love potions, your soul mate, and how you know when you've found him/her. There was another book she saw on her way to pay. Its title was potions: for your love, your soul mate. _Aw, how sweet._ She thought. After that, she went to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions shop. There she asked a girl that worked there to help pick out some nice new robes that might help her look 'more like a girl'. Which when she asked, her face went beat red! Finally, she stopped by a little jewelry store.

"Hullo, Madame Rosa. I'd like some jewelry, any kind, I don't care."

Finally she was done and she headed home. _Well, another day has ended and tomorrow, I will have changed! I may even look beautiful!_


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE:

Nonexistent love- until now

STORY BY:

TOMFELTONZBRIDE

Author's note: Hey Guys! This story, and two others were going to be a trilogy… (See summary on chapter one…) but I have thought of another story… so it's not a trilogy it's a, well it's whatever you'd call a four part story! lol

Ch 2. Draco's summer

"DORY!" Draco cried out. "Bloody munchkin elf." He muttered under his breath. "Stupid git, I TOLD you to have some clean clothes out for me by the time I got out of the shower!" he yelled at the poor thing.

He wasn't technically insulting the elf in fact this elf was a munchkin. Dory was a dwarf elf. It was very rare, but it was possible to have one. Draco's former house elf Dobby, and Dory's mum, Rory, was rather small but not dwarfs, but had several dwarf kids.

"I is very sorry, Master Malfoy, sir." Dory said banging her head against the bathroom doorknob.

"You are just like your filthy, traitor father." He said cruelly.

"I is very sorry, sir, but I is not knowing my father." Dory said in a small whisper.

"Do not talk to me unless spoken to, you ungrateful little-"

"Mister Draco?" said another small voice. "Master Malfoy wishes to see you in the dining room sir."

"Inform my father that I will be there," he said leaving.

"Oh, that was close, thank you Minky." Said Dory. "He was almost going to punish me very badly."

"Master Malfoy really did want to see him." She stated simply and looking at Dory like she has gone mental. "To think that I will risk my head for _her._" She said in an almost dead whisper.

Dory looked saddened but she was not going to make that comment ruin her fun day of cleaning the bedrooms! (Sarcasm people!)

"Father, you sent for me?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I did. Just to inform you that the Parkinson's are going to be here for dinner. Now, I will ask you to take Miss Parkinson out and show her around the Manor. If I find out that you hexed her one more time, you **will **get the cruciatus curse, this time. Last time was just a warning."

"Yes, father."

_Bloody git, can't find her own man, so she has her parents, with the help of Gringotts of course, try to find her a decent husband after school is done and over with. I don't understand why they are looking now when we are only going to our 6th year, and not our 7th. And **why, just why **do they have to pick** ME!** It's disgusting; doesn't she GET that I DO NOT like her, at ALL? I don't even feel any sympathy towards her; then again I am a Malfoy._

It took about two hours for them to arrive since his _talk_ with his father.

"Mrs. Parkinson, Mr. Parkinson, Pansy." Draco greeted his guests.

"Draco, how lovely to see you again!" said Mrs. Parkinson.

"Same to you." Draco replied in a dull tone.

"Ah, Markus, Dandi good to see you arrived on time." Said Lucius.

"I see you've brought P-" Narcissa said, cursing herself mentally for not remembering her name.

"Pansy, how good to see you." Draco said saving his mother's ass, and mentally laughing at his mother's, well, for a lack of a better word, stupidity. _How are you going to invite guests over and not even remember their daughter's name!_

"Oh, Drakie, how good to see you to!" she said with a giggle followed by a wink.

"It's been, what, one week since we've last seen each other?" Draco said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. _She actually thinks that it's good to see her?_

"Now, now children, don't bicker, go play in the garden while dinner is getting prepared." Said Narcissa

_Geez, when will these people know that I hate being with Pansy! And why is my mother treating me like I am nothing more than a child. Children? Play? What are we? Two? Come on lady, I just saved you from total embarrassment. Bloody hell, if money wasn't involved in this betrothal I doubt they would think twice about me and my love life… if I even had one… they closest thing to a love life that I have is all those girl waiting in line at Hogwarts…_he thought…._ then again, I am the first person in Hogwarts to have a title like 'Slytherin Sex God'. So, I have my uses. Of course I knew I was supposed to be betrothed. _Who else was he expected to get married to? His parents obviously don't think he can get anyone._ Course, they don't know my title at Hogwarts. Cough cough. I doubt even if I found the 'girl of my dreams', they would keep me with Pansy 'cause of the money involved. What I would do to get out of this!_

"Drakie, I'm cold!" Pansy's whining got him out of his thoughts.

"So, what do you want me to do, hold you, and cradle you till you get warm? He sneered.

"Well, that's the general idea." She said

"No, that's ok." He said

"Ah, well, why not?" she whined.

"**One**-because I'm not your boyfriend, **B**- because I don't like you and **Three**- I have to talk to you or else I'll get in trouble.

Pansy whined in frustration. _Why can't he love me? That's not fair. It's because of this stupid curse that I can't show my 'true' self. Why did they have to curse me? It's just not fair._ She thought as she started sobbing.

_What now! _Draco thought.

"What are you crying for?" he asked, not really giving a damn about the answer.

_If only I could tell you baby, I can't though; this curse is stopping me from telling anybody._

"Huh? Oh, um… it's nothing, really."

"Well, if it's nothing, then stop crying!" he said.

_My god, (A/N: this is not supposed to be religious, it's just a saying. Sorry if it offended anybody!) will this girl ever stop pouring out water ! he thought._

"S- Sorry Drakie."

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is _Draco_? Stop calling me _Drakie._ How many languages do I have to say it in? In French? Je m'appelle Draco. In Korean? Na e rum en Draco ya! In Spanish? Mi llamo Draco. Anything else?" (A/N: sorry, I just HAD to do that! If you all don't know, or haven't figured it out yet, I am Korean. I just thought this little blurb would be rather funny!)

"Drak- Draco, why must you be so mean to me?"

"Pansy," he said mocking her tone of voice. "Why must you ask so many questions?"

"Uh, excuse me sir, Dinner is served Master Draco."

"I haven't forgotten your punishment." Draco said as an answer to Dory's statement.

"Yes, sir."

Dinner went ok. Nothing major happened, until after the Parkinson's left.

"Meet me in my study, in an hour, we have something to tell you." Lucius said.

An hour later, Draco knocked on the door to his father's study.

"Enter!" he said.

When Draco entered his father motioned for him to sit. Narcissa was sitting by the corner. (Lucius didn't think Narcissa was worth anything, so she couldn't even sit near him.)

"Father."

"Son." _Oh, don't SON me! You were never even a real father!_

"Mother."

"Draco, darling, listen, we have, well, your father and I, that is to say-" _she couldn't even think of how to say that I'm going to be married to Pansy, I know this already, just say it!_

"You have been betrothed to Pansy Hermione Parkinson, and THAT'S FINAL! No if and's or buts." Said Lucius

"I know sweetie, that you aren't thrilled at this, but think about it honey, you will lead a normal life, with a wife that care's about you, and an heir to the Malfoy name." Said Narcissa.

But Draco wasn't listening; he was too busy laughing at Pansy's middle name. _Ha! To think, she hates that little mudblood, yet she has her name! No wonder she never tells anybody her middle name, back in 5th year, I remember her punching the lights out of Goyle for asking her what her middle name was… Do I smell BLACKMAIL!_

"May I go now?" he asked. _I can't believe they are oblivious to the fact that I didn't even **act** surprised about this whole situation!_

"Uh, sure." Narcissa said taken aback. She thought her son was going to put up a fight with his father and then she would have to see her baby go through that horrible curse.

_I can't believe they are oblivious to the fact that I didn't even **act** surprised about this whole situation!_

That night Draco went up to his room and was trying hard not to think about his stupid marriage to that pug. _I would marry anybody, ANYBODY, besides Pansy, even Goyle. Well, maybe not… but you get my drift. _He finally fell into a deep sleep.

Draco, in his dream, was walking through a hallway of a rather small house. (A "regular" house would be small to him compared to his manor…) He walked into a door on his left side. In the room was a small mahogany wardrobe that matched the desk and bed frame. _GOD this place is so small! I could **never** live in a house!_ The bed however is what caught his attention. A girl about his age was sitting on the bed with her back turned towards him. Her wavy, brown air almost covered the whole of her back. He slowly made his way to her. He asked her where he was. She didn't answer. Again he asked, she didn't even acknowledge that he was there. He turned her around, and he saw: none other than Mudblood Granger.

He woke with a start.

"Since when do I start having dreams about Granger?" he asked himself. _Since you started thinking about marrying anybody other than Pansy. _"Since when did I start talking to myself?" he asked irritated for even asking the question.

"When was I thinking about her? (Pansy) I was thinking about that one Slytherin girl I met last year." He said aloud.

He dozed off again, and the next time he awoke was when breakfast was ready.

"M...Master Draco?" Dory said nervously. "Tis time to woke up sir."

"I'm up stupid git, now leave. Wait! I want some toast, I'll be in the gardens."

And with that he quickly dressed and went outside. While he was out there, a barn owl landed on him and started pecking his shoulders.

_Hm… looks like the school barn owl. _

"Mail from school's here." He said aloud to nobody in particular. "Well, it's off to Diagon Alley for me. Dory! Forget my toast, get me some floo powder!" Dory was already half way to the gardens with his toast when Draco changes his mind. So she had to turn back around and get some floo powder.

A/N: I don't really like cliffhangers, so if I can help it, I won't do them! I know you love me now! Don't ya? lol… well, I guess it's time to go see what Hermione's up to, huh?

**Thanks to my FIRST reviewer!**

**Kayree- THANKS!**

** Don't expect me to have updated my stories this fast….. My schedule is VERY hectic! **

** if you haven't figured it out by now… I LOVE TOM FELTON! HE IS SOOOOOO HOTTTTTT! I have a whole wall in my room dedicated to him! Me-- obsessed? Yea I think so!**

** Check out my other stories:**

**Plus Two makes Three**

**Unexpected Bonds**

**Dark Light**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back at the Granger's place

Hermione tried to put some make-up and jewelry on to try and make herself look pretty. It didn't work. Her mascara was all over her eyes, her eye shadow was smudged everywhere but on right place, her lip stick made her mouth look too big for anybody's liking, her foundation made her look as pale as a ghost, and her jewelry made her look like some sort of a hooker.

_I was not made for these things! I thought make-up and jewelry would make me look pretty, it just made me look worse!_

Whatever she tried to do it didn't work. She tried to get make-up tips from anyone and everyone she knew. She did exactly what they had told her to do; yet it didn't work for her. _Maybe I should write to Rosie, she would be able to give me some tips._

Rosalyn Granger is a 22-year-old girl, with brilliant straight blond hair. She was always the prettiest out of the both of them, even when they were younger. She always had the better looks, like, straight hair, straight teeth, never needed braces; she also had the tall genes. She was very petite, which came naturally, she never had to exercise or eat less to be that way. To say the very least, she was an inch away to being perfect in every way. Only two things were in Hermione's favor; was that she was a witch, and she had the brains.

She decided to write to Rosie. What has she got to loose?

Rosie,

Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I have a favor to ask. I wanted to know if you could give me some tips, like make-up tips. I went out yesterday and bought some make-up. But when I put it on, it didn't come out right. I have no idea what went wrong. In fact, I still have no idea how to even out it on the right way. I'm not even sure if I put the right stuff on, on the right places, for all I know, I could have put the lipstick on my eyes. Please write back soon.

Love,

Hermione

Hermione sent this note by muggle post, as her sister was a muggle, with no means of magical transportations at all. Hopefully she could write back fast enough before school started.

A week later Rosalyn wrote back. Hermione was not thrilled at all by her letter. Now, what did she say a week ago? 'What has she got to loose?' Read what dear old sister wrote back and you'll find out what she has to loose. Probably a sister.

Hermione,

It was nice of you to write to me after so long, but it angered me because the only reason you wrote me was to look good for a little boy. You think you need a boyfriend? Ha, that big head of yours couldn't get a guy even if I taught you all the beauty tips I knew. Your magical, can't you cast a spell to make yourself look like Emmy Rossem? (The girl that plays Christine Daae in Phantom of the Opera) For all I know, you probably did put your lipstick on your eyes where your eyeliner was supposed to go. And I thought you were the brains of the house. I guess I thought wrong! Better luck next time little sis.

Rosalyn

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE SHE! I HATE HER FRIGGIN GUTS! I treated her as a goddess when she lived here at our house, now that she's moved out she wants to act like she rules the world! See if I help her out of any more tight spots EVER AGAIN! _ Hermione basically lost all and any respect she had for her sister. Not to mention love and sisterhood. 

It was true. Hermione did help Rosalyn out of a lot of tight spots. Two times when she got pregnant. Three times when she attempted to run away with 'a guy she loved'. Two times when she was suspended from her school, Hermione managed to squeeze her out of trouble, by using her brains. Hermione always admired her older sister, but ever since she's moved out, she's been acting very strangely.

Rosalyn,

Thanks to your tips. It helped a lot. You stupid little BITCH! I hate you! I helped you out of so many tight spots; yet when I have one you can't help me at all. Not even this **_ONE_** time. That's all I ask, is one time. But you can't do that because you are a spoiled evil little whore who sleeps around so many times, even you've probably lost count. Here at 22 you probably have at least 50 kids. You little hoe! I can't stand you. I trusted you, not only as a role model, but also as a sister. I thought you said you'd always be there for me. Turns out your too busy fucking 100 guys at the same time to even notice me, your own flesh and blood. But what ever I don't care, I hate you. I wish you'd stay out of my life, not like you were ever in it to begin with. You sit there and curse at me because I haven't written to you, yet you have paper and pencil to write with all along. YOU could have written, but did ya? NO! Think about that before you ever speak to me again. The next time you ever speak to me, the first thing you say better be 'I'm sorry!'

Hope you live a cursed life, Mia

_WOW! That felt so much better!_

Hermione's never felt like that in over a while. But she still couldn't believe that her sister would say such a thing. It felt horrible. Her own flesh and blood wouldn't give her any advice. _I guess it was just NEVER meant to be…_(about the makeup)

Hermione felt so bad about his whole situation, she didn't talk to anybody that whole week, with the exception of her parents. If she didn't talk to them, they'd figure something was wrong, so they'd find a way to pry it out of her. So she had to act all bloody cheery around them, but not to suspiciously.

A week later, another letter came from her sister.

Hermione,

How could you write something like that! I have no idea what you are talking about! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH! What tips are you talking about? You know I would help you out of anything! What did you do this time? I DO NOT sleep around! I am no hoe! I am flattered to know that you think I am your role model… so why the hell are you talking about me like this? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE ON! IF YOU'RE NOT ON ANYTHING, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Hermione, you're my little sister, I love you to death, what are you talking about! Seriously! You know I'd help you out of ANYTHING! You know that!

Rosie

NOW Hermione was REALLY confused! What the hell? Just last week she hated my guts and now she loves me? … I guess I'll send her another letter and the original letter with it.

Rosie,

This is the letter you sent me. I'm wondering if **_YOU_** were on something!

Hermione

Hermione began to think: if Rosalyn _wasn't_ on anything, then her letter _could_ have been intercepted… but _who_ would do that? _Who_ would want my sister and I to fight? But if it _was_ intercepted… why wasn't this last letter intercepted? May be it was an accident, and didn't know she was going to get my return letter, or she forgot about it and didn't intercept it… but WHO would have done it? It doesn't make any sense.

While pondering on this thought her mother knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's mom, can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Hermione, dear, why are you being dreadfully rude to Jessica? She really wants to be your friend. That's all she wants. She's new to this place. Think about it, if you were new to this place, and nobody wanted to talk to you, or listen to you, how would you feel?"

"Mum, please, this isn't the time and place, I need some room to think if you don't mind."

"Of course I mind! I'm trying to tell you that Jessica needs friends, and you try to push me out!"

"Mum, I didn't want to do this, but… DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I NEED TIME TO THINK! COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW! JESSICA CAN WAIT! SHE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR FIFTEEN YEARS! AN EXTRA HOUR WON'T HURT!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU ARE GOING OVER TO JESSICA'S HOUSE **NOW!**"

"Uh! I can't stand this! Mum, I just got into a fight with Rosalyn, I NEED TIME TO THINK!"

"I don't care if you got into a fight with yourself! Go to Jessica's house NOW!"

"FINE! If I do will you LEAVE ME BE?"

"No, when you get back, you are having a talk with me and your father!"

"What ever! Why won't you listen to me? Your such a prat!" she yelled as she huffed down the stairs and slammed the door shut. She then walked over to Jessica's house. She knocked on the door.

"Hermione! How good to see you! What made you come back?"

"Listen I'm not here to chat okay? Can you call my mom and tell her that I'm going to stay the night? Thanks, I have to go."

Hermione left Jessica's house and decided to go to Diagon Alley, no matter how long it took. But she needed to make a pit stop first. Her house. She was going to get some of the items that she needed. She needed to somehow get the items from her house, go to Diagon Alley, wait for another month to pass, then go to Hogwarts, without getting caught by her parents. This was going to take a long time to try and figure out exactly _how_ she was going to this!

She decided to just christmas tree it. Meaning she was just going to wing it. So, basically, what ever happens, happens.

She would go home in the middle of the night, get all of her personal stuff, _plus_ all of her Hogwarts stuff, then go to Diagon Alley, then go to Hogwarts.

She waited at the corner of her street contemplating on how she was going to do this. She finally decided that, when it got dark enough, and when she knew her parents were dead asleep, she would sneak in (with her house key) gather all her belongings, very quietly, and take them out side. From then on, she was going to wing it.

Finally it was about 11:00 p.m. she snuck into her house, gathered all of her belongings, and left the house._ OMG! I didn't know how heavy all of this shit was! How the hell am I supposed to make it thru a whole month by carrying all of this! I had to make two 'voyages' from my house to the corner of the street! Well, I'll just walk and see where my feet lead me!_

Hermione walked around the corner with her belongings dragging behind her._ If only I was of age, then I could lighten this load!_ She had her school trunk, filled to the top with tons and tons of books, and her Hogwarts stuff, like her robes. She also had a book bag on her shoulders with her personal hygiene in it, like toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, and soap etc etc. she also had another book bag with her. That book bag contained other essential things, like money, both wizard and muggle kind, a map, her wand, and books that didn't fit into her trunk.

While Hermione was walking, she had an odd feeling that somebody was watching her. Then that feeling turned into someone following her. She stopped and acted like she was tying her shoe, reached into her book bag, took out her wand and slipped it into her pocket. She also took out her money, just in case this person wanted to mug her. She also slipped that into her pocket. She stood up and attempted to keep on walking when the person standing behind her pointed something cold on her back. _I don't know much about weapons, but I think that's a gun, how do I get away? _

"There, there, don't panic, just tell me your name." Said a menacing voice.

"M…my name is… is H- _what? Was she crazy? Why the hell would she tell this guy her name? I'll just make one up then!_ My name is Abigayle LaFurnio. What do you want from me?"

"How much cash do you have?"

Hermione turned around and faced him.

"Are you serious? Can't you see I'm only 16? You actually want to mug me? Come on that's pretty pathetic! You are the biggest-" Hermione never got to finish that sentence, the guy was on the floor. Hermione started to laugh._ He must have been drunk! Look at him, lying on the floor there. What a retard!_ She took his gun from him and dug a hole in the ground, and buried it. But before she buried it, she took out it's shells and buried them separately. She then turned around and faced him once more. She was about to turn around and leave, but something shiny caught her eye. When she looked at it more closely, she realized it was blood. _Where in the world did that come from?_ She asked her self. When she investigated, she found that a knife was protruding out of the man's side. She deduced that he had it in (his pocket) or on his side (belt) and when he fell over, it stabbed him. She took the knife out and buried that also, she didn't want the creep to hurt anyone with them. What was she to do? She couldn't just well leave him there to die. She went over to a neighbor's house and pounded on the door. An old irritated neighbor opened the door. This man looked like he was in his 70's, at least.

"What do you want? Do you KNOW what time it is? Get out of here or I will call the police!"

"No, you don't understand! There is a man lying out in the middle of the road dying! Please call the ambulance!"

"That's his own fault, should have led a good life, let him die!"

"I'm not about to let anybody die, PLEASE call an ambulance!"

"Leave me alone! I need my sleep!"

He was about to close the door when Hermione shoved her way inside. She made her way to the telephone to make her call even before the man reached her. _Good thing he's like old… or else he would have caught me and pushed me out…_

"Thank you!" she said sarcastically and left.

She left his house and walked to her trunk and book bags. She picked them up and started to walk. She walked for at least six hours before she stopped to rest. While she was sleeping, she had a strange dream. A little girl, about the age of seven or eight, was prancing around her screaming 'Wake up! Wake up!' and prodding her with a stick. When she woke, there _was_ a small girl of seven or eight in her face saying wake up wake up, but was prodding her with her finger.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my driveway?" asked the little girl.

"My name is Abigayle LaFurnio." She said using her alias from the night before. "I'm on your driveway because I fell asleep."

"Why were you sleeping on my driveway? Are you homeless?"

"I got lost, and I was tired, so I fell asleep here. And no I'm not homeless!" she snapped.

"Then why do you have all of your stuff with you?"

"I was going to my aunts house and I got lost! Stop asking me questions! I have to go now!"

"WAIT! Don't go! Do you want some breakfast?"

"Uh, sure, that's awfully nice of you!"

"Oh, that's okay, I'm pretty sure the house elves won't mind making an extra-" she looked at Hermione and started to cry. "I wasn't supposed to tell anybody that…"

"What is your name?" Hermione was actually really pleased to know that she had house elves. That obviously meant she was from a wizarding family.

"Papyrus Parkinson." She said, now sniffling a little. "Please don't tell anyone I told you we had house elves, we aren't supposed to tell muggles that!"

"Oh, that's okay Papyrus, I'm a witch too!" she said showing her, her wand. "Say, do you have a sister named Pansy?"

"And what if she does? What's it to you? Who are you? Why are you talking to my sister? Get away from her you filthy muggle!" Hermione turned around. It sure was Pansy, her and her pugged face. _I'm surprised her sister doesn't look like that!_ And she sort of sniggered.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Pansy! She's a witch too! She is! I saw her wand!"

"You are? Who are you? You look really familiar!"

**Hmmmm… what's going to happen? Will Hermione tell her who she is, or will she run away? Will Hermione stay? And why does pansy's sister look nothing like her?**

**I don't really like this chapter! This chapter kinds of sucks… I really didn't like the part that Hermione wasn't really herself and that she was very OOC, but… whatever! Hope you liked it more than me!**

**TomFeltonzBride**


End file.
